


The Snowing Day

by Xiangshuxiaofen



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiangshuxiaofen/pseuds/Xiangshuxiaofen
Summary: The story happened after the kiss at the snowing night and still in that house.





	The Snowing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonder Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wonder+Woman).



> It's a short love story. And I LOVE DCEU!!!!!

It seemed that Steve was way too into this kiss and even got lost in his mind, because he didn't say a word, standing there like a log and starring at Diana with his red face.

She looked so attractive in the snowing days with snowflakes falling slowing on her long hair. Now covered by the dark light of candles, she becomes a angel which I have saw a thousand times in those famous paintings, but those artists may be ashamed when seeing this lady In the real life standing in the light and the shadow. I cannot help it, and I bet no human being can handle this crush appropriately without a, a kiss. He thought.  
  
It is the first time that Diana felt so close to a human just of the opposite sex. Literally, "felt" in both emotional and physical ways.   
It was a totally strange feeling that she had never had before.  
  
After reading so many books about human being's reproduction, she could even talk about intercourse or flesh in a completely natural way(though ordinary people would find it very weird) , but at the moment she flushed after only a kiss.  
  
For god's sake, it is only a kiss, Diana thought, then she said: " hey Steve I finally understand one thing "  
  
"One thing? " , Steve kind of turned away from his thoughts and returned back to this world.   
  
"Men are unnecessary for pleasure, but the love you brings to me is necessary for my pleasure, as an Amazon and a woman In the same time" Diana smiled.   
  
For god's sake, your smile, it is really what I want to protect in my whole life, Diana. I, I am nearly crying Diana.   
  
Steve looked down, and his lips quivered. Tomorrow they would leave this town for the big boss behind all those lost lives and destroyed villages. No one could promise that there would be more time after tomorrow.   
  
But Diana, it is so honored that we are in the same battle. Trust me Diana.   
  
Steve started to raise his head and looked at the lady in front of him, "I knew it. I always knew it Diana. Thank you. Now good night and sweet dreams. "   
  
It was too dark for Diana to notice Steve's shinning eyes at this night, which were way too shinning, like those beautiful stars in the sky.    
  
"Good night Steve" Diana replied in her sweet but not girly voice and went to the bed.   
  
Of course, the dream tonight must be very sweet. Thinking about this, Diana closed her eyes with a light smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
